Diakladosii
The Diakladosii were the first modern Calideans to take over the land. The most basal forms resembling sponges, they have spread far across the face of Calida as the main photosynthesizers. From unicellular microbes to trees reaching 20 meters in height, variety is great. Spongiformidae Advenuspongeae One of the most familiar groups on Calida, the Advenuspongeae look just like their namesake: except for the green, of course. The internal anatomy of the advnenuspongeae even resembles the complicated structure of syconoid and leuconoid sponges, but to absorb CO2 and nutrients instead of food particles. A small family in this clade has evolved so that it never attaches to substrate, instead slowly propelling it's neutrally buoyant form through the water. Palusocybusii Some of the first Semiceli on land were the land sponges. The Kalaikii made it there first and began to evolve, but the land sponges had a big advantage. For one thing, they can grow higher than a few centimeters, and they had been developing a vascular system for transporting nutrients among individual cells that was more efficient than the Kalaikii's cellular pumping. The last nail in the coffin of the Kalaikii's dominance was that land sponges had a defined skeleton of silokeratin instead of an even distribution. Hills of land sponges soon took over the river banks, while the Kalak moss was forced to move further inland and along the shores. Kalak moss relies on direct contact with another individual for sexual reproduction to occur, but the land sponges couldn't get close enough to touch each other or else nutrients and water would be depleted too quickly, so they developed a method that allowed them to stay apart and still reproduce. In sync with the revolution of Morris, land sponges produce gametes inside their bodies and build up stress in muscle-like cells. Within a few hours, the muscles will begin rapidly contracting, squeezing the internal cavity and spraying the gametes into the air up to 5 meters away. By syncing with Calida's main moon, groups can spray at around the same time. Though the likelihood of two gametes meeting each other is small, the sheer amount released ensures the rise of a new generation. Several encrusting species today can live in hypersaline lakes where the water's nearly half salt. Most can be found in or near water features and on the coast. Laminiphyta The most plant-like of the spongids, Laminiphyta can be most closely related to the quillworts. However, their geographical range is far wider. Blades of foliage stick out from where crisscrossing grains of sponge-like wood meet. They have spore-like gametes produced on the top of their branches. Lanceaphyta These spongids most closely resembling flower spikes on a flower spike . They have the internal gaps of all the spongids between spiraling bands of connective tissue, but are not open to the air like the Palusocybusii and the laminiphytes. Their reproductive organs can be found on the main branches and are shaped like chevrons with stamen-like filaments inside. Caligaphyta Mimusaphyta When researchers took the first sample of impostor algae, they thought that they had already contaminated the natural life, for it appeared that they had found red algae on another planet. Naming the genus Neolaurencia, this was the first time people started to realize that Calida almost wants to defy being cladogramed with all it's convergent evolution.Category:Calida